Weihnachten
by Satan's-little-helper-89
Summary: Kleiner Sweeney Todd/Lovett One-Shot


Ich weiß, Weihnachten ist vorbei, aber ich hab´s leider nicht mehr rechtzeitig geschafft den One Shot fertig zu bekommen. Vielen dank mal wieder an die Kommischreiber meines letzten ST-OS, hätte nie gedacht, dass ich überhaupt irgendwelche Kommis bekomme. Und danke an Hakura, die mich dazu gebracht hat das Ende meines ersten ST Weihnachts -One Shots so zu lassen und aus dem neuen einen neuen OS zu machen ^^

Hab, als ich meinen alten OS nochmal gelesen hab mit schrecken festgestellt wie grottig die eigentlich sind, also werde ich die wohl auch nochmal überarbeiten. Und erwartet nicht zu viel von meinem neuen OS. Grammatik und Rechtschreibfehler dürft ihr wie immer behalten ;)

Der Winter war mit Verspätung eingebrochen, doch pünktlich zu Weihnachten, dem Fest der Liebe, hatte er seinen weißen, eisigen Teppich über ganz London ausgebreitet. Für viele war Weihnachten der schönste Tag im Jahr, ein Tag an dem alles in bester Ordnung war und an dem sie ihre Sorgen wenigstens einmal beiseite legen konnten. Es gab natürlich auch Ausnahmen, wie in einem kleinen Pastetenladen in der Fleet Street, wo gerade ein missmutig dreinblickender Mann, auch bekannt als der beste Barbier in ganz London, nämlich Sweeney Todd, am Tisch saß mit einer großen Flasche Gin griffbereit vor sich. Er starrte finster auf den prall geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum, der ihm wie eine Art Gegner gegenüber stand, so als könnte er allein durch seinen Willen und die Intensität seines Blickes den grünen Feind zum Schrumpfen oder gar zum Flüchten bringen. Ein Weichnachtsbaum war da schon viel hartnäckiger, denn bei seinen Opfern genügte bereits ein sauberer Schnitt durch die Kehle, um sie zur Strecke zu bringen. Er war schon kurz davor gewesen ihn einfach ins Feuer zu werfen und wurde lediglich durch Toby, der gerade dabei gewesen war Weihnachtsstrümpfe -zu seinem Schrecken auch einen für ihn - an den Ofen zu hängen, von seinem Vorhaben abgebracht.

Nicht einmal in ein anderes Zimmer konnte er sich zurückziehen, um sich dem unerträglichen Anblick des weihnachtlichen Schmucks zu entziehen, da Mrs Lovett zusammen mit Toby bereits mit ihrer geradezu abschreckenden Dekorationsfreude im ganzen Haus gewütet hatte. Und jetzt war sie sogar oben in seinem Barbiersalon, angeblich um den zugegebener weise etwas großen Blutfleck seines letzten Kunden zu entfernen. Er wollte gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, was sich diese verdammte Frau schon wieder hatte einfallen lassen, also beließ er es dabei mit grimmigen Blick weiterhin hier unten zu sitzen und zu überlegen, wie er dieses unsägliche grüne Ding möglichst unauffällig beseitigen konnte.

Kaum hatte er dies gedacht, kam Mrs Lovett auch schon mit strahlendem Gesicht zur Tür herein.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten, Mr T", begrüßte sie ihn.

Bei diesem Satz sprang er ohne großartig zu zögern auf und steuerte zielstrebig auf den Ausgang zu. Keine Sekunde länger hätte er es in diesem Haus noch ausgehalten, denn sogar auf die vier Wände schien Mrs Lovetts Freude abgefärbt zu haben.

"Geht es ihnen nicht gut, Mr T?", hörte er noch ihre besorgte Stimme hinter sich herrufen, doch er hatte es bereits aus dem Haus geschafft und rannte nun mit einer derartigen Eile die Treppe zu seinem Salon hinauf, das man hätte meinen können, es ginge um Leben und Tod.

Doch nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte, blieb er erst einmal abrupt stehen.

Was hatte er auch erwartet? Irgendwie hatte er es doch gewusst , allerdings hatte sie seine Erwartungen bei weitem "übertroffen".

Mit einem genervtem Brummen betrat er schließlich das Zimmer und versuchte immer wieder fluchend seinen Laden so gut es eben ging wieder in den Originalzustand zu bringen,was jedoch durch die Unmengen an Weihnachtsschmuck ein schwieriges Unterfangen war.

Mr Todd widmete sich gerade dem Tisch, auf dem sich all seine Rasierutensilien befanden, als ihm etwas ins Auge fiel. Neben seinen Rasierklingen lag ein nicht gerade sorgfältig in grünes - das gleiche schreckliche grün, das auch der Weihnachtsbaum besaß - Papier eingepacktes Geschenk verziert mit einer blutroten Schleife. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtete er das Objekt erst eine Weile lang, nicht sicher ob es für ihn war und ob er wirklich sehen wollte, was sich darin befand. Andererseits...schlimmstenfalls war es doch nur eine von Mrs Lovett´s Pasteten.

Ungeduldig riss er das Geschenkpapier ab und öffnete das sich darin befindliche kleine, hölzerne Etui. Und zum Vorschein kam ...ein Rasiermesser! Ganz behutsam, als wäre es etwas zerbrechliches nahm er es in die Hand und strich liebevoll über die silberne Klinge, auf der sich sein blasses Gesicht widerspiegelte. Mr Todd betrachtete genauestens die dekorativen Gravierungen des Griffes und fuhr langsam mit der Fingerspitze darüber.

Dann vollführte er mehrere Hiebe durch die Luft, dabei stellte er sich mit einem hämischen Grinsen vor, wie er mit diesem Rasiermesser Richter Turpins Kehle durchschnitt und wie dessen Blut wie funkelnde Rubine von der Klinge tropfte.

"Ah, Sie scheinen mein Geschenk gefunden zu haben, Mr T."

Erschrocken zuckte Mr Todd beim Klang der Frauenstimme zusammen, woraufhin er beinahe das kostbare Rasiermesser hätte fallen lassen. Wie zum Teufel schaffte es die Frau ein ums andere Mal so lautlos in das Zimmer zu schleichen?

"Ich hoffe es gefällt Ihnen", meinte Mrs Lovett fröhlicher denn je und stellte einen Teller voller Kekse auf seinen Rasierschrank, wobei sie ihre Dekoration, die Mr Todd gerade versuchte zu beseitigen, wieder erneuerte.

"Es ist...nicht schlecht", nuschelte Mr Todd undeutlich.

Was sagte er da? Es war phantastisch! Allerdings niemals annähernd so wertvoll, wie seine alten Barbiermesser, fügte er schnell in Gedanken hinzu.

Mrs Lovett war dabei wieder nach unten zu gehen, die Hand schon am Türgriff, als sich sein Mund, wie von selbst bewegte.

"Mrs Lovett...?"

"Ja Mr T?"

Verdammt, er hatte keinerlei Ahnung wie er es sagen sollte. Er stand nur da und rang innerlich mit sich selbst, während ihn Mrs Lovett mit ihren großen Augen forschend ansah. Das Zauberwort lag auf seiner Zunge, doch es wollte einfach nicht hinaus. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm wollte etwas Nettes sagen oder gar tun, der Großteil allerdings wehrte sich hartnäckig und protestierte gegen jegliche Freundlichkeit.

"Sie brauchen sich nicht zu bedanken", sagte Mrs Lovett, so als könnte sie seine Gedanken genauestens lesen und schenkte ihm ein mildes Lächeln.

"Frohe Weihnachten!" Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Laden und ließ einen verwirrten Mr Todd zurück, der immer noch versuchte herauszufinden, was er von ihr halten sollte. Eins war ihm klar, diese Frau würde ihm wohl immer ein Mysterium bleiben.

Naja, musste die Idee einfach aufschreiben, auch wenn´s eigentlich ziemlich miserabel ist und überhaupt keinen Sinn ergibt. =/ Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir.


End file.
